Tokio Hotel: Se mudan a América
by Jenna.Davies
Summary: trata de la impresion de los americanos en cuanto a ven llegar los gemelos kaulitz piensan que son unos libertinos y hasta los catalogan de homosexuales xd traduccion no es mIA OKIZ


**TOKIO HOTEL: SE MUDAN AMERICA**

**Alemania, 10:30 am.**

**Bill POV**

Tom y yo estábamos moviendo a los Estados Unidos. Nos hicieron la práctica Inglés desde que éramos 11. Ahora estamos en la actualidad 14 y medio. El maestro de la cabeza no se lo tomó a bien que se vayan de Alemania a Estados Unidos, pero bueno. Gustav y Georg dijeron que vendrían cuando podían.

Nosotros, los cuatro de nosotros, estaban caminando por el pasillo, a la mía y armarios de Tom.

_"Schließlich verlassen Sie zwei. Besserer Deutschland ist ein Platz. __Ich für mich fühle morir traurig Amerikaner"._ (Por último, ustedes dos se van. Alemania será un lugar mejor. Voy a sentir pena por los norteamericanos.) Alguien nos gritó. Realmente no me importaba.

_"Hören mich auf Sie, wenn ich mit Ihnen hablo. __Dieses glücklichste ist der Tag meiner Lebensdauer. __Die Homosexuellen verlassen Zwillinge!" _(Escúchame cuando te hablo. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Los Mellizos Gay están dejando!) **[A / N no creo que Bill y Tom son gays] **No le hice caso, pero bien Tom, era Tom. Se dio la vuelta al muchacho.

_"Hören mich auf Sie. __Glücklich Wir sind, weg von Ihnen zu erhalten Bündel. Glücklich ist Amerika, uns zu haben. Deutschlands verlorenen Es ist! Jetzt werden wir uns mit ihm befassen, oder sich Sie würden eher? _(Listen to me. Estamos felices de salir de maricones. América será feliz de tenernos con nosotros. Es de Alemania perdido! Ahora, vamos a hablar de ello o prefieres pelear?).

"Tom, no es necesario para causar una lucha!" Le grité en Inglés, nadie me entendió, excepto Tom.

_"Lassen Sie uns kämpfen!" _(Vamos a luchar!) Los amigos de los niños se lo retiene y Gustav, y Georg me mantenían Tom espalda.

"Mal, Tom. Ignóralo y recibe nuestras cosas para que podamos tomar nuestro avión". Dejamos de Tom y se dirigió a las taquillas.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros armarios, se divide en.

"No teníamos nada importante en ellos, ¿verdad?" -Preguntó Tom. Le miré. Nuestras canciones.

"Oh. ¡Eso es! Ellos van a estar muerto."

"Tom, vamos, vamos."

"Está bien," Tom se volvió hacia los niños, "Podemos escribir canciones aún mejor en los Estados Unidos!"

Nos salió a la calle, nos dijo nuestro despedidas a Georg y Gustav. Nuestra mamá y papá, nos estaban esperando y nos subieron al coche. Hemos tenido todas las cosas en el coche ya. e llegó al aeropuerto, momentos más tarde y acaba de hacer el avión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a donde sea .... vamos?" , Le pregunté.

"Cerca de 10 horas.** [A / N Idk si se toma ese tiempo]** Y vamos a Florida, Nueva York. ", Dijo mamá.

Tom se puso en su iPod y me aburrí. Tom estaba "bailando" a su música. Bueno, no creo que se puede llamar baile. Yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo, pero se ríen de él.

"¿Qué?" Él me preguntó, cuando él tomó su teléfono a la oreja.

"El baile". Yo me reí.

"Bueno, la suya no es mejor."

"Apuesto a que es".

"No es!" Tom me gritó.

"Es y tú lo sabes. Estás celoso de mí."

"Pfft, ¿por qué habría de estar celoso de ti? Soy tu gemelo."

"Pero no la mejor doble".

"Yo soy el gemelo mayor".

"Yo soy el doble Awesomer".

"Usted no está!"

"Ja, ja! Yo gano".

"Cualquiera que sea, Bill." Tom regresó a la escucha de su música.

Me aburría de nuevo y me di cuenta de que si nuestro avión salió a las 12pm y se tarda 12 horas para llegar allí estaríamos allí en 12am. Pero con la diferencia de tiempo, estaremos en Nueva York por las 6 am. **[A / N creo que es la derecha] **Pronto me quedé dormido de aburrimiento.

**Florida, Nueva York. 6:00 pm**. (Los gemelos tienen más de Francia y se trata de que 1 p.m.)

**Julia Punto de vista**

"Kyra, vuelve!" Le grité. Kyra, era mi mejor amigo. Ella estaba huyendo con mi teléfono. Ella era un poco más alto que yo, morena de pelo largo. ¡Oh, se desvaneció con rayas rojas. Yo era apenas un poco más corto con el pelo largo medio rubio. Era verano. Me odiaba.

"Kyra! Hey te enteraste de el secreto?" , Le pregunté. Ella dejó de funcionar.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí, dame el teléfono y te lo diré."

"Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué es?"

"Usted sabe que la casa blanca y roja por ese camino?" Señalé a la casa. Yo vivía en una casa de rojo y blanco, que se está trabajando. A la derecha, si su frente a la carretera, era una casa blanca y azul y al lado de esa casa era la casa blanca y roja.

-Sí. Ha sido para la venta, para qué. Dos años? "

"Bueno, algunos familiares de Alemania compró. Tienen dos gemelos que son de nuestra edad." -Dije.

"Los chicos o las chicas? En realidad, son 14?" Kyra me preguntó.

"Um, no sé, pero están allí rumbo a América ahora. No me acaba de decir que son de nuestra edad, son realmente 40". Me dijo sarcásticamente.

"¡Ja, ja, muy divertido. Bueno, si son chicos calientes o chicas, estamos bien. Si son o como Katie Craig, tenemos un problema". Kyra dijo. Estuve de acuerdo.

"Si el dormir más, que necesita sus cosas." -Dije. Entramos en mi casa.

"Oye, mamá, Kyra y yo vamos a caminar a su casa a buscar sus cosas." Grité.

"Muy bien" Escuché la espalda.

"Let's go!" Kyra dijo, y nos encaminamos hacia su casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Kyra, sólo que su hermano estaba en casa.

Salimos corriendo arriba y agarró una bolsa y arrojó un poco de ropa y un cepillo en el mismo. Agarré la almohada y hemos hecho nuestros bajar las escaleras.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo. Regresamos a mi casa una media hora después de salir de mi casa, sólo casi ser atropellada, una vez.

"Es 6:30. ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Kyra se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tal ver una película?"

"Está bien. Um, Piratas del Caribe". Ella dijo que halló a uno de los tres y ponerlo en el reproductor de DVD. Después de que terminó como a las 10pm, mi hermano escuchas Starte nosotros.

"Vamos, déjame ver la televisión. Sabes que no me gusta Piratas del Caribe. Es mi turno". ¡Uf, 11 años de edad.

"Pues bien, para mal, tenemos un invitado." -Dije.

"Sí", Kyra dijo.

Después de 10 minutos de discusión, que finalmente fue a la cama.

Kyra y yo hicimos nuestro "camas", que era sólo una manta y unos cojines en mi piso.

"Espero que estén son lindos". -Dije.

"Espera, ¿quién?" Kyra preguntó.

"Los chicos nuevos. Quiero que ser ingenioso o caliente chicos".

-Lo mismo digo. "

Pasé a través de los canales de TV y poner en algo. No podía recordar, porque me quedé dormido.

**Aeropuerto, 6:00 am**

**Tom Punto de vista**

Por fin llegamos a Nueva York. Bill se quedó dormido en el avión en torno a 1pm, y yo tenía que despertarlo. ¿Cómo podía dormir de tanto tiempo, no sé.

"Hey, Bill, estamos en Nueva York!" , Grité. Todavía estábamos en el avión, pero en Nueva York. Bill no se movió. ¡Bill! Wake Up! "

"¿Eh, qué? ¿Por qué gritas?" Bill estaba confundido. "¿Estamos en Nueva York?"

"Sí". Suspiré.

Por fin vamos a salir del avión. Yo estaba feliz de levantarse y estirar. Esperamos a nuestros bolsos y llegó, finalmente. Nuestros padres tiene el coche de alquiler y nos in Sería alrededor de 12am, creo, en Alemania. Tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a la programación. Tomó cerca de una hora para llegar a nuestra nueva casa.

Nos detuvimos en una gasolinera, creo que se llamaba de consulta rápida, o algo así. Bill y yo lo tomé algunos de Coca-Cola, para mantenernos despiertos. Quick Check estaba bien fuera de la ciudad. Nos dirigimos a la ciudad.

"La escuela es pequeña". He dicho ya que pasaba por allí.

-Así es. Es 6 a 12 ". Dijo mamá. Wow, que es pequeño. Pasamos algunos otros edificios y llegamos a la otra orilla de la ciudad. Bueno digamos que la ciudad es pequeña.

"¿Qué casa es la nuestra?" Preguntó Bill. Entramos a un camino de entrada. "Bueno, supongo éste". Bill señaló a una casa blanca y roja. Mamá asintió con la cabeza.

"Parece ....." Empecé pero no podía pensar en una palabra.

"Diferente". Bill de terminar mi frase. Era más pequeño, pero no demasiado pequeño. Supongo que como el tamaño promedio. Salimos del coche y tomó nuestras bolsas en el interior. Terminé no dormirse en un sofá para más tarde.

**Casa Julia. 11:30 am**

**Kyra Punto de vista**

Yo estaba durmiendo. Hasta que me despertaron.

", Kyra, Kyra, tras Kyra arriba." Julia estaba tratando de despertarme. Me golpeó en la cara, creo. Yo no sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Vete. Estoy tratando de dormir." -Dije.

"KYRA! Wake Up!" Julia me gritó, pero yo no le hizo caso. "Kellan es en mi cocina sin camisa".

"¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Dije y me desperté, totalmente. Ella puso los ojos en mí. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo?"

"Desde las 9am. Me desperté, me di una ducha, me vestí, trató de despertarlo". , Dijo.

"Oh, bien lo estamos haciendo?" , Le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero mis nuevos vecinos están aquí. Llegaron a las 7 am."

"¿Qué vamos a acechar a ellos? ¿O crees que van a nos acechan". , Le pregunté. La gente estúpida siempre acechando.

"Sólo se vistiera y que luego nos vamos fuera." Julia me dijo y se alejó.

El suelo es muy incómodo. Me levanté y me vestí. Entonces Julia y salí afuera, a su patio delantero.

**Kaulitz Cámara. 12pm.**

**Bill Punto de vista**

Tom se quedó dormido, pero yo no podía culpar a él. Lo desperté, que fue duro.

"Tom, despierta."

"No."

"Sí".

"No."

"¡SÍ!" He oído a las niñas fuera de risa. Acosadores, ya?

"Tom, hay dos niñas fuera".

"¿Qué? Vamos, Bill, es perder el tiempo". Puse los ojos. Nos salió a la calle y cerca de una casa abajo, había dos niñas.

"Wow". Tom dijo que habla.

"Yo sé". -Dije.

Al mismo tiempo exacto, Tom y yo nos dijo:

Tom: La rubia es increíble

Yo: La morena es increíble

"¿Qué? La rubia es más lindo". Tom me dijo.

"De ninguna manera, la morena."

"Blonde".

"Brunette"

"Blonde"

"Brunette"

"Rubia!"

"Brunette!"

"Rubia!"

"Brunette!"

"Hey, Bill, que hizo desaparecer a la rubia." Tom estaba mirando blanklessly. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando? Miré dónde estaban las chicas. No había nadie allí.

"La morena se ha ido, también." -Dije.

**Patio trasero de Julia**

**Julia Punto de vista**

"¿Era yo, o que te parece, eh, que tenemos más acosadores?" , Le pregunté.

"Más acosadores". Kyra dijo.

"Muy bien ¿y qué es que, como 10? Tan chico, chico blanco, los dos mexicanos, el chico de la casa, que otro niño, que dude con la moto, ahora estos dos." -Dije. **[A / N i no ofender a nadie por los nombres]**

"Eso es nueve." Kyra dijo.

"Cállate". -Dije. "Bueno, deja para ir a saludar."

Kyra asintió. Bajamos por la entrada de mi casa, que es una colina. Caminamos por la calle y vieron al niño con un pelo negro y un niño con temores.

"Hola, soy Julia. Yo vivo en esa casa." Le señalé a mi casa.

"Estoy Kyra, su BESTEST amigo." Kyra dijo y le echó los brazos alrededor de mí. Puse los ojos.

"Soy Tom y este es mi hermano menor, Bill." El chico con rastas, dijo.

"Por diez minutos. Puedo, también, la introducción de mí mismo". Dijo Bill.

"Bueno, es nice to meet you. Oh, usted estará caminando a la escuela, que comienza en septiembre, 1 ª." Kyra dijo. No creo que les gustó ese día.

"Ese es nuestro cumpleaños". -Dijo Tom.

"Bueno, eso apesta". Kyra dijo. Ambos asintieron. "Primer año de carrera."

"Me parece dulce que crees que soy más guapo". Le dije a Tom. Él sonrió. ¡Oh Dios mío, me encanta su sonrisa.

"Hey, yo sé que acaba de conocer, y entiendo que si dices que no, pero quieres salir conmigo?" Tom me preguntó.

Final del formulario

"**TOKIO HOTEL: SE MUDAN A AMERICA": NOTA ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA PERO LA TRADUJE AL ESPAÑOL PARA LOS SEGUIDORES (AS) DE TOKIO HOTEL Y DE LOS SEXYS GEMELOS KAULITZ XD AY LOS AMoooo ICH LIEBE DICH BILL**


End file.
